Powerlevel Coldridge Valley
Dwarf and Gnome 1-6 Introduction Coldridge Valley is the starting point for dwarves and gnomes, it is contained within Dun Morogh. For those playing Humans, if you wish to use this starter area you will have to make your way to Stormwind and use the Tram to Ironforge. Goal * Leave the area at or near level 6. Preparation None Required. Notes * Do not pick up armor or weapons unless you can equip them. Stackable items are worth more and at start your pack space is highly limited. * You should kill everything that moves. Even after completing a quest in an area just take out anything you come across between that and the turn in. Start # Accept the quest Dwarven Outfitters from Sten Stoutarm. Go kill Ragged Young Wolves until you get 8 Tough Wolf Meat. Return to Sten. You should ding to 2nd level. # Accept the quest Coldridge Valley Mail Delivery and another quest from Sten (which varies depending upon your class). # Before you go far, accept A New Threat from Balir Frosthammer. # Walk towards (28.8,69.8) and enter the building of Anvilmar. # Complete the class quest and train your first skill for . # Walk towards the Trogg camp at (27.0,72.5) and kill 6 Burly Rockjaw Trogg and any Rockjaw Trogg you see. # Walk towards Talin Keeneye at (22.7,71.4) and kill any Rockjaw Trogg you see on the way. # Complete the quest Coldridge Valley Mail Delivery (part 1) and accept the quest Coldridge Valley Mail Delivery (part 2). # Accept, do and finish the quest Quest:The Boar Hunter. Also kill any Rockjaw Trogg you see until you have killed 6 in total (Should be about done by now). You'll hit Level 3 before you finish. # Walk towards Grelin Whitebeard at (25.0,75.8). # Finish the quest Coldridge Valley Mail Delivery (part 2). # Accept the quest The Troll Cave. # If you are not level 4 by now kill mobs until you are. # Accept the quest Scalding Mornbrew Delivery. # Walk back to Balir where you started at (29.5,71.5). # Finish the quest A New Threat then sell all loot to the merchant. # Walk towards Anvilmar at (28.8,69.8) and enter the building. # Accept the quest A Refugee's Quandary. # Finish the quest Scalding Mornbrew Delivery and accept the quest Bring Back the Mug # Go to your class trainer and learn both new abilities for . # Walk towards (21.0,75.8)0 and kill all Frostmane Troll Whelps you encounter until you have killed 14. # Open Felix's Box at (20.9,76.1) and retrieve Felix's Box. # Walk towards (22.8,79.5) and kill all Frostmane Troll Whelp you encounter. # Open Felix's Chest at (22.8,80.0) and retrieve Felix's Chest. # Walk towards 26.20,79.00 and kill all Frostmane Troll Whelp you encounter. # Open Felix's Bucket of Bolts at (26.3,79.3) and retrieve Felix's Bucket of Bolts. Keep killing all Frostmane Troll Whelp you encounter until you have killed 14. # Walk back towards (25.0,75.8). # Finish the quests Bring Back the Mug and The Troll Cave. # Accept the quest The Stolen Journal. You should be close to Level 5 by now. # Walk towards (26.2,79.0) and enter the troll cave. Kill all enemies that will aggro on your path. # At the first split go left. In the next bog room go left. # Kill Grik'nir The Cold and retrieve Grelin Whitebeard's Journal. # Run back to (25.0,75.8) ignoring all enemies that hit you. # Finish the quest The Stolen Journal and accept the quest Senir's Observations (part 1). # Use your Hearthstone. # Sell all loot to the merchant. # Walk towards Anvilmar at (28.8,69.8) and enter the building. # Finish the quest A Refugee's Quandary. # Walk towards Coldridge Pass at (33.4,71.9). # Finish the quest Senir's Observations (part 1) and accept the quest Senir's Observations (part 2) with Mountaineer Thalos. # Accept the quest Supplies to Tannok from Hands Springsprocket. # Run through the tunnel, skipping most if not all the mobs. You've finished Coldridge Valley! Powerlevel Category:Walkthroughs